1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-forming material of a multilayer configuration which comprises an organic sulfur compound and a metal capable of interreacting therewith upon irradiation with electromagnetic radiation to form an interreaction product. In the present image-forming material, in general, mere irradiation with electromagnetic radiation causes the formation of an image, and thus, this material can be utilized for the formation of an electric resistance pattern and a metal relief as well as for printed circuits, etching resists, masters for electrostatic printing and lithographic printing plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and materials for forming metal patterns have heretofore been proposed. One of them is an etching method using a photo-resist, which has been known in the past. Recently, other various methods and materials have been developed, including a multilayer material consisting of a chalcogen compound and a metal, a multilayer material consisting of an polyhalogenated organic compound and a metal, and a material to be etched in a solution of photo-etching compound or in steam.